


Mid ~ Night

by Haemish (an_fish)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dream Logic, Fandom, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Meta, Poetry, Signs & Symbols, TJLC, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Lost Special, charged objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/pseuds/Haemish
Summary: ~~ ~It was those strange floating hours before Midnight January 29, 2017 when for some reason it seemed like something gentle and true really might materialize, that surreal miracle we'd been dreaming and hoping and waiting for~ ~~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Drank Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570646) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 
  * Inspired by [UMQRA=TORCH](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299193) by bug-catcher-in-viridian-forest. 
  * Inspired by [TJLC Explained (Youtube Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299196) by Rebekah. 
  * Inspired by [The Lost Special](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299199) by Arthur Conan Doyle. 



 

This Blue Night

Something Lost could happen

walking through the arteries of trains  
Sea Beneath the City  
time stopped    the instant btwn 1:28 / 29

Gift or Remembrance  
an all-night meeting  
covered in the stars he called beautiful

drinking fireworks from a mug  
by the fire place  
little demon lived in the hearthfire  
the boy swallowed a star whole

where shall we find you ?

Special Heart Device  
Blue & Pink  
Water & Fire  
Ice & Light  
Night & TORCH

whats today’s date??  
he followed the wrong lights  
touch not glass  
set down cup

miracles happen ?  
since the day i met you

ppl hear fireworks at midnight dont they ?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was inspired to write this by the strange hopeful angsty mood surrounding Jan 29th, 2017 in Sherlock BBC fandom, among ppl still following and/or believing in the conspiracy (TJLC, The Johnlock Conspiracy) and theorizing that there would be a Lost Special released that day because it was the day John & Sherlock met. 
> 
> I've been in TJLC / Sherlock fandom since mid-December 2016 & I've loved the experience of the dreamlike connections that happen when certain objects and symbols become super loaded with Meanings and Significance from reading/watching so many vids & metas & memes and having so many feelings~ 
> 
> My brain was filled with a ton of stuff including fic & meta, some of which I've probably lost track of~~if you see a reference to something that's not listed, leave me a comment & I'll add it! Here's these:
> 
> * UMQRA=TORCH a cyphertastic and poetical meta by bug-catcher-in-viridian-forest  
> https://bug-catcher-in-viridian-forest.tumblr.com/post/131371355206/sherlock-tv-series-umqra-torch
> 
> * The Boy Who Drank Stars, a Howlock AU by kinklock
> 
> * TJLC Explained youtube series by Rebekah (xe/xer)  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKUQWjx8aGnCmXgfAlqiuMg
> 
> * The Lost Special by Arthur Conan Doyle  
> http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/LosSpe.shtml
> 
> * All the furious reams of meta about Sherlock Series 4 that were written in real time
> 
> Huge thank~you to this fandom for teaching me so much !


End file.
